Le Tigre
by Meish Kaos
Summary: Suite à l'enlèvement de Christine, Raoul et Nadir se lancent à la poursuite d'Erik. Mais le maître des trappes possède plus d'un atout dans son sac, et dans la Chambre des Supplices, un tigre rôde... Lerouxverse, slash, allusions à du E/C.


**Titre** : Le Tigre  
**Auteur** : Meish Kaos  
**Rating** : M / MA  
**Genre** : Love/Hate, Manipulation Mentale, etc...  
**Pairing** : Raoul/Erik  
**Disclaimer** : Tout est à Gaston Leroux. Bless his soul.  
**Commentaires** : Joyeux Anniversaire Elwan (Titus de Mystique) :)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Le Tigre**

La chaleur était suffocante.

Les miroirs rendaient tout sens de l'orientation superflu. Mais c'était ce que souhaitait le monstre, naturellement. Nadir se trouvait quelque part, séparé de lui. Il l'avait entendu crier quelque chose ; à présent, il n'entendait plus que le bourdonnement de son propre sang à ses oreilles. Ou n'entendait-il pas… une voix ?

- Erik ! hurla quelqu'un au loin.

N'était-ce pas son nom ? Non, bien sûr. Raoul. Il était Raoul. Qui appelait ?

- Refermez la petite fenêtre ! dit encore la voix qui semblait se trouver à des kilomètres.

Une femme. Il connaissait cette… C'était… sa fiancée. Et son nom… Il sentait la folie rôder près de lui, enlacer ses membres gourds et embrasser son visage meurtri. Son nom… était Christine. Oui, voilà. Christine. Et cet Erik…

- Sentez-vous la chaleur, monsieur ? murmura une voix à son oreille.

Raoul frissonna et tourna la tête. Personne. Nadir était hors de vue. Peut-être s'était-il perdu entre les arbres ?

- Et cette chaleur, monsieur, est-elle _brûlante_ ?

De l'autre côté maintenant ! Quelle était cette torture, quelle était cette voix qui lui parlait à l'oreille et disparaissait dès qu'on tentait de l'apercevoir ? Le jeune homme se précipita vers l'endroit d'où il pensait entendre les mots, mais il heurta un mur.

Aussitôt, Nadir fut près de lui.

- Cessez ces folies, monsieur ! N'oubliez pas qu'il ne s'agit que de glaces, que de miroirs. Si vous restez tranquille, je trouverai la sortie, je trouverai la porte. Donnez-moi votre pistolet et asseyez-vous là, ne bougez plus. Calmez-vous ! Ce n'est qu'une chambre, monsieur, une petite chambre !

Comment était-il arrivé là ? Mystère. Mais Raoul comprenait bien une chose : Nadir était devenu fou. Enfin, comment pouvait-il croire que cette forêt était une chambre ? Ne voyait-il pas les arbres ? Mais s'il voulait chercher une porte utopique, soit. On ne contredit pas les fous.

Il s'installa donc sur le sol et fixa le ciel. Le soleil était aveuglant, mais la vue… oh, la vue était magnifique. Si ce n'avait été de la chaleur épouvantable qui le cuisait à petit feu, il aurait profité de l'expérience.

Ainsi passèrent ce qui lui sembla des heures.

Il ne supportait plus le contact de ses vêtements. Même le sol était brûlant. Il se dénuda. Au diable la bienséance ! Il n'y avait qu'un certain nombre de choses qu'un jeune noble pouvait supporter avant de redevenir un enfant effrayé, et plonger à travers une trappe pour se retrouver en pleine forêt équatoriale n'en faisait pas partie.

Et alors, il entendit de nouveau la voix.

- Eh bien, monsieur, que pensez-vous de ma forêt ?

Elle était suave, cette voix. Elle était miel à ses oreilles et eut-il pu répondre qu'il ne l'eut pas fait, pour ne pas briser le charme.

- Êtes-vous déjà mort, monsieur ? Quel dommage. Votre compatriote est bien plus résistant !

Faisait-il allusion à Nadir, qui cherchait toujours un ressort invisible, ou à quelqu'un d'autre ? Raoul frissonna à nouveau. Il lui sembla soudain que des yeux étaient posés sur son corps nu. Appartenaient-ils à la voix ?

- Revenez, chuchota-t-il difficilement. Christine…

- Ah, c'est donc Christine que vous voulez… Mais raisonnez-vous, mon cher petit jeune homme. Vous ne la reverrez jamais, jamais, jamais…

La voix chantonnante était tantôt distante, tantôt tout près de lui, et il en perdait ses repères. Devenait-il fou ? Il n'y avait personne…

- Allons, je serai magnanime… Vous verrez, je prendrai bien soin d'elle ! Et je l'aimerai, monsieur… plus que vous ne l'aimerez jamais. Laissez-moi vous le prouver…

Sa langue desséchée se colla à son palais. Une musique ensorcelante vibrait à l'intérieur même de sa tête. Il n'était nullement mélomane, mais il percevait plus de choses dans cet air retenu qu'il n'en avait jamais compris dans sa vie entière.

C'était un chant.

Un chant, sans paroles, mais qui exsudait la tendresse à l'état pur. Des notes qui parlaient d'un amour trouvé, d'un amour partagé. Chaque accord était plus sublime que le précédent, amenait plus d'intensité à ce qu'il ressentait, à ce qu'on lui faisait ressentir.

Et brusquement, la musique s'arrêta.

- N… non ! s'exclama-t-il.

Nadir sursauta.

- Que se passe-t-il, monsieur ?

- J'étouffe, improvisa Raoul. Toutes ces glaces renvoient une chaleur infernale !

Pouvait-il vraiment avouer que cette voix, à son oreille, avait eu la capacité momentanée de lui faire saisir tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais compris au sujet des émotions qui vivaient au fond de lui ? Pouvait-il vraiment dire quoi que ce soit, alors qu'il était seul à entendre cette voix exquise ? Souhaitait-il que Nadir le prenne pour un fou ?

Ne l'était-il pas déjà suffisamment ?

La folie est une chose intime, qui ne souffre pas d'être exposée à la vue de tous… et si la folie était ce qui lui permettait d'entendre de telles merveilles, Raoul n'avait rien contre elle.

Nadir poussa un hurlement de dépit. Il avait perdu son miroir. À part lui, le jeune homme pensa que certains étaient plus fous que lui.

- Ma prestation vous a plu, monsieur ? chuchota encore la voix.

Raoul sursauta. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le murmure change de registre. De tendre, elle était devenue… passionnée.

- Il y a plusieurs façons d'aimer… Et croyez bien, monsieur, que je les connais toutes.

Le jeune homme tremblait. Son corps entier était secoué de légers spasmes de désir incontrôlable.

- Même un monstre… même une erreur de la nature peut avoir le droit… d'aimer.

Incapable d'empêcher son corps de réagir, il se releva. Ses vêtements étaient là, à portée de main, mais soudain… soudain, il était incapable de les remettre comme il en avait eu l'intention. La voix virevoltait autour de lui, dansait contre les murs, à l'intérieur même de son cerveau, rebondissait sur les arbres de fer qui se dressaient, là, menaçants, une corde en boyau de chat attachée aux branches.

Et tandis que cette voix lui murmurait à l'oreille, il sentait toute résistance le quitter. Désormais, il ne voulait plus quitter cette forêt, il ne voulait plus échapper à la chaleur qui lui brûlait les poumons. Elle lui semblait plus supportable que celle qui émanait de sa propre chair.

Obéissant aux ordres que lui portait le chant, il se recoucha. Aussitôt, quelque chose de froid, de dur, heurta son bas-ventre. Raoul sursauta. Comment quelque chose pouvait-il encore conserver cette température dans cet endroit ? Mais il lui apparut qu'il s'en moquait bien. Son corps réagissait plus que jamais à la fraîcheur qui l'étreignait, qui saisissait ses bourses sans pudeur, qui engourdissait ses réactions.

Et la musique ne s'arrêtait pas.

Bientôt, les sensations culminèrent au bas de son ventre. Il sentit vaguement que son dos s'arquait de lui-même contre la surface brûlante du sol, qu'il retenait brusquement sa respiration, que la tension s'accumulait à l'intérieur même de son corps.

Et au moment ultime, le chant s'arrêta et la froide pression contre son sexe disparu.

Raoul cru devenir fou. Il sentait bien qu'il ne lui restait que quelques secondes avant la délivrance. Il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça. Ses mains s'envolèrent d'elles-mêmes vers son membre qui attendait l'ultime caresse, mais à cet instant, la voix revint, plus cassante, plus autoritaire que jamais.

- Ne bougez pas, mon cher petit jeune homme. Je ne désire pas que vous esquissiez le moindre geste.

Le blond tremblait de tout son corps. Une pulsation frénétique courait sous sa peau, un rythme à la fois lent et vicieux, qui lui tirait des soubresauts et des inspirations entrecoupées. Il se sentait à l'agonie.

Le silence lui sembla durer éternellement.

Soudain, au moment où il relâchait lentement son souffle, un nouveau contact lui fit jeter la tête en arrière. Bon dieu que c'était froid ! Pour un peu, il se ratatinait sous la poigne de fer, mais son besoin était trop pressant, irrépressible. Ainsi, plutôt que de s'éloigner, il arqua un peu plus le bassin vers celui qui le tourmentait.

Un rire retentit à ses oreilles, doucement.

- Je vous tiens, mon ami. Entre mes mains…

Et la voix se remit à chantonner, et Raoul ne pu s'empêcher de gémir de désespoir. Puis de désir. Puis de passion. Et ses hanches bougèrent malgré lui, malgré les injonctions de la voix, malgré ses propres scrupules, malgré la chaleur de l'air et le froid glacial qui engourdissait progressivement son sexe.

La main, qui s'était contentée jusqu'ici de le tenir, glissa brusquement vers lui. Le jeune homme en perdit le souffle et cessa tout mouvement.

La voix se tu.

Une chaude humidité prit possession de son membre.

C'était trop pour lui. Laissant échapper un hurlement, il renversa ses épaules contre le sol et laissa la violence de la jouissance le submerger.

Lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était terminé, il faisait nuit. Un grondement menaçant résonna à ses oreilles. Confus, le blond releva la tête. Que s'était-il passé ?

Nadir le regardait d'un œil pensif.

- Il vous a eu ?

Raoul rougit et hocha la tête.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Le tigre. Il vous a eu ?

- Non, je… non. Il ne m'a pas eu.

- Très bien. Ne vous laissez pas avoir.

Le ton était laconique, désabusé. Et à part lui, Raoul se maudit.

Peut-être le tigre l'avait-il eu, finalement.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Même si mes racines profondes vont au E/C, j'espère que j'ai su contenter les fans de R/E parmi vous :)**


End file.
